A Birthday Surprise
by Outlawqueen4lyfe
Summary: It's Regina Mills birthday.


Busy, busy, busy. All Regina is today. Busy. On the one day she was hoping to have off, everyone apparently needs her for something. Granny called about her electric bill being too high, Leroy called about the town needing new apartments just so his brothers and him didn't have to share one home any longer, Archie actually came into her office to convince her to talk to granny about the no dogs rule. And those were only this morning. People calling and showing up, papers managing to find her desk. Today has definitely been marked on her calendar as a shitty one.

Though surprisingly enough, the brunette heard nothing from anyone she actually cared about. No Robin calling to see if she was having a good day, only a small "hi" text from Henry which he hasn't responded to after she texted back "good morning". Only Emma and the Charmings left her a message. She huffs out a sigh of frustration, looking over all the papers on her desk and wishing they would all disappear. It should be dinner, her people, or a drink in front of her. But no, instead she sits at a desk with paperwork. Why today? Why now does this happen? Deep realization of no one actually caring sits inside her and causes an unsettling feeling of emptiness. It was just like the people of this town to do this to her and her specifically. She sighs.

As the day becomes night, work becomes homework and Regina is ready to go home, see her boys, and have three glasses of wine with dinner. Today being as stressful as it was, she knew those three men in her life could help make it a better ending. Even if they are completely oblivious. So she packs up, leaves the stack of papers on the desk, logs out of her computer, and grabs her purse to leave. Her family needed dinner, so staying any later was out of the discussion.

After the fifteen minute drive home, Regina is finally home. But it takes her at least ten minutes to climb out of the car to head into the house. She doesn't know how to face them tonight, not after the day she's had. Not after feeling so lonely and forgotten about. How can she look them in the face while knows they are the reason she's so down? A sigh leaves her dark red lips, not helping to relieve her of the tightening feeling in her chest though. Grabbing her purse, Regina finally makes her way out of the car and up to the porch.

Twisting the handle, she's surprised to find it locked. "What the hell?" Why would they lock it if they're home?

Not a second thought about it goes through her head as her keys are being pulled from the pocket in her coat. Once she's inside, the silence almost gives her a heart attack. Normally the boys are running around, or at least watching tv in the living room. Robin usually in the kitchen or the study. But tonight, she can't find them or hear anything.

She looks back outside, Robin's truck is still here so they have to be home, right? Closing the door, Regina sighs again. That sinking feeling in her chest of being forgotten grows. They must have walked to Granny's for dinner so she's home alone tonight. Guess wine for dinner instead of with dinner it is. She takes her shoes off at the door while setting her purse on a table in the foyer. It's still just so quiet, it really is unsettling. Her home is never empty like this. So why now?

Walking into the kitchen, Regina blows out a heavy breath of air, puffing her cheeks out while doing so. She runs a hand through her hair while standing in front of the sink, looking at the dishes needing to be done.

"Not tonight." She mumbles to herself.

Padding her bare feet over to the wine cabinet, she squats down in order to actually reach inside. She pulls out her favorite bottle then stands up while looking at it. This feeling like a night she would of had only a few years ago before Robin and Roland were in her life and Emma always took Henry.

She hears her phone buzz on the island in the middle of the room. Ignoring it and getting herself a wine glass. Right in the middle of pouring the wine into the glass, her phone lights up with a buzz once again.

"Oh, for God's sake, what do you people want?!" She huffs out in annoyance, slapping her hand on the counter before moving around the island to pick up said phone. When she looks down at it, there's two text from the one person she was hoping to see tonight. Robin.

The text reading, "Sorry we weren't there to greet you, love." And the second saying, "I left something for you on the porch out pack, see you soon." With a heart emoji attached.

Though she was disappointed, she couldn't help but grin with a shake of her head. He always had an affect on her this way. Without responding, Regina leaves the phone and picks up her wine. Lord knows she'll need it to get through the rest of the night. But as she steps out onto the back porch, the automatic lights flip on and she's surprised by not a thing, but who. Three of them to be more specific. Her boys standing together next to something covered in a tarp.

A scoff falls from her lips with a shake of her head. "What is this?" She smiles and walks off the porch over to them.

"You didn't think we'd forget did you?" Robin spoke first before smiling down at the boys. "Even if it was possible to forget, they wouldn't let me."

Both Henry and Roland nod in agreement before running to hug their mother. Times like this are when she loves her life. She hands the glass of wine to Robin and hugs her boys back, kissing each on their head. She expected Robin to join in on the hug, but instead he stays back. Even takes a sip of her wine which earns him a look from his wife. She doesn't share wine easily.

Quickly, the hug is over and Regina is looking around the decorated back yard. A string of white lights hang above their heads, lighting up the yard beautifully. A sign hangs on the wooden fence behind them and everything is perfect, or it would be if there wasn't a lumpy, dirty tarp right in the middle. Taking her wine back, she sips on it before pointing.

"What is that?" She looks to Robin with a raised eyebrow. He only chuckles and steps out of the way.

"Open it and find out." His voice was as soft as always, but she can sense a hint of excitement in it.

Whatever this is, he's proud of it. She loves the boyish look in his eyes when he follows her as she walks to the tarp to pull it off. It took more than a couple pulls to reveal what is underneath. But once she sees it, a gasp left her lips. A waterfall birdbath, one she's been wanting for quite some time. There's a small pond that sits on the ground, a pillar in the middle with a rock formation on top that resembles a cave with the water running down from inside the cave down into the pond below where it re-filters back up into the cave.

"I put it together myself. It's why I was busy all day today." Robin bit his lip. "The boys helped once they came home from school. I hope you like it." They all three smile the smiles she absolutely loves. She didn't know what she had been expecting for today, but this certainly wasn't it. Especially all hand made by her boys.

She smiles back. "It's beautiful. I love it, thank you so much." Giving them all hugs then planting a kiss on her thief's lips. This went from the worst day to the best in only five minutes. Every moment standing with them is a reminder of how she's no longer alone. Even if she may feel like it sometimes.

Robin sees the look in her eyes and knows what's going through her head. So he wraps his arms around his wife and presses his lips against her hair, smelling in the clean scent of cinnamon apple shampoo. It's become his favorite fragrance. He intended to spend the entire day with her, but got so caught up in his creation. He forgot to even call.

"You really do like it?" He whispers then feels her head against him nod.

"Yes, it's beautiful. It's just as I wanted." Her voice was soft against his shoulder. Pulling back to look him in the face with a full teeth smile.

"Happy birthday, Regina." He kisses her one last time before both their boys come running over to join the hug. She gasps at the impact, turning so she could have arms around all three of them.

"A happy birthday indeed."


End file.
